The Element's Ace
by TheHarbringerofDeath
Summary: I have been betrayed by those that I once loved, they said that I was weak. Only a man I consider a brother cares for me anymore. We left to escape the memories that haunted us and now I am the strongest of all trainers and it is finally time to show those traitors and fools just who it is that they are messing with. I am Red and I am the Element Region's Ace.
1. The Betrayals of Friends and Families

**I do not own any of the Pokémon characters they all belong to the creators.**

**In this story the elite four that are with Ash, mainly Brock, will only fight with their Pokémon type but they also have other Pokémon types that they don't fight with as well, remember this because it will be important for later on. Ash also has got all of his Pokémon back like Pidgeot, Charizard, Butterfree and Primape.**

* * *

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

**_Pokémon Moves: Scratch_**

* * *

**Prologue: The Betrayals of Family and Friends**

Ash's POV

I can't believe that I'm finally home after all this time in the Kalos region and Brock even decided to come with me after we met up half way through my journey and help my mother along with me, I mean he's like the brother that I never had.

"So Ash what are you going to do when we get back because I am going to ask your mother whether or not she needs any help around the house before I do anything else" Brock said breaking me out of my thoughts

"Well I was going to say hello to my mum first and spend a little time with her and then I was going to go and say hello to the Professor as well as all of my Pokémon" I replied to my brother in all but blood, as we got closer to the place that would be my home for only a couple more minutes.

"Pika Pika Pi" Pikachu said to me

"I hear you my friend, I hear you" I said back to him

"What is it Ash, what did Pikachu say" Brock asked me

"Oh he just said that he couldn't wait for my mum's cooking" I said laughing and smiling just thinking about my mum's great cooking

Brock and I reached my House and entered not knowing the horrors that awaited us inside.

When we finally got a good look inside we saw everyone that not just the both of us travelled with but even Iris and Cilan, who didn't even meet Brock, and not just them but my mother and Brock's father was there as well. "Er, hey guys can we do something for you" I asked when I saw the serious looks on all of their faces.

Misty was the first one that spoke up "Yes you can, in fact both of you can do something for us, Ash you can give up on your dream of becoming a Pokémon Master and Brock you can give up on becoming a breeder"

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement and from the look on Brock's face I could tell that he was feeling the same way that I was, after all we both save their lives countless times and this is how they thank us, it's pitiful if you ask me.

"Why would you say that, we both help you countless times and this is how you repay us" Brock said quietly breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh, come on you two seriously believe that you can become the best trainer and breeder in the world, you're both just ridiculous fools who can do absolutely nothing, I mean you can't even tie your own shoelace without help" Dawn shouted standing up.

Max was the next that spoke and what he said really got to me "Ash you wouldn't even be able to find your way out of a wet paper bag let alone to another gym without any of us and you can't even train your Pokémon, I mean come on they are the weakest of their kind after all" that made Pikachu mad making him spark his cheeks at the boy.

May spoke next "And you Brock don't even get me started, I mean you don't know the first thing about Pokémon and there are so many more breeders and doctors out there that are better then you that you have absolutely no chance of even reaching the top 100 let alone becoming number one".

"Their right about everything Ash" Iris said standing up.

"They are right, your flavour is terrible so just quit right now" Cilan said standing up with everyone else.

"They speak the truth Ash you are just an immature child that does everything for kicks and you have absolutely no feelings toward your Pokémon and you, Brock you don't even know the first thing about Pokémon making you the worst breeder in existence" Tracy said to finish up what our former friends said.

What was said next I could tell just broke Brock's heart and it didn't help who it was being said by "Brock you are a failure and you are just making Pewter City look bad so you here by have no home with us anymore so don't ever come back" Brock's father Flint said looking at him.

My mother was the last one to stand up and I knew that I wouldn't like what she was going to say "Ash you are just a pathetic trainer and a weak son and you are nothing like your father" alright, I have to say that, that one stung quite a bit but she wasn't finished there "and now that I have finally figured this out after so long you are no longer welcome here or in Pallet Town, so I suggest you leave right now".

That was what broke me, tears started to fall down my face, Pikachu had electricity coming out of his cheeks and a glare that if you could die by just a look proved that all of them would be dead ten times over before they hit the floor, eventually I gained control of my emotions and instead of feeling sad I felt nothing but anger and hatred towards them and I could tell that Brock, my brother, felt the same way that I did.

"I'll show you, I'll show you all, we're not weak and we will become the best, I guarantee it" I said before I looked at Brock and we both left slamming the door behind us.

We started to run up to Professor Oak's lab to get our Pokémon before I decided to speak up "Hey guys we are going to show them that we're the best right"

"Pika Pi Pikachu" Pikachu said to me

"Yes we'll show them, we'll show the world that we are the best, I promise you that" Brock replied, giving me the confidence that I needed for both my Pokémon and myself but before we could say anything else we had arrived at the Professor's lab.

Knocking on the door it took a while for him to come out but he eventually did and looked quite shocked to see us but he eventually let us in and asked us why we were there.

We explained what had happened and to say that he was furious would probably be an understatement, we also told him that we were there to pick up our Pokémon and to then leave so we don't have to worry about the traitors anymore and we asked him if he had any idea on places that we could go to where we wouldn't have to worry about being found by them and somewhere that has no connections to the five regions that we have visited with the traitors.

"Well boys the only place that I can think of is the Element's Region" Professor Oak said to the two of us.

"Why's it called that professor" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well it has areas in the region that are never usually found together and places where you can train your Pokémon. They are each the harshest of conditions, like blazing volcanos, mountains with blizzards always raging in them, peaceful meadows, seas and lakes with raging whirlpools, tightly packed forests and there is even a place that has constant thunderclouds to help train against thunder attacks if you want to. Because of this they are able to train their Pokémon to extremely tough levels within shorter periods of time" he finished.

What the professor said shocked the of us as we had no idea that such a place even existed but we quickly made up our minds that even if this place didn't have any of the harsh climates like the professor said we would still go there just to get away from the people that we once called friends and family.

So thanking the man in front of us we quickly hurried outside and collected our Pokémon but before we could anything else the professor stopped us, while giving us a couple of pairs of gloves with crystals on them (Ash's being dark blue with black lining and a light blue crystal and Brock's being dark brown with red lining and a light brown crystal on them) saying that they were so we could have all our Pokémon on us at the same time and he also gave us three other pairs saying that when we find somebody trustworthy enough to give a pair to, that the gloves would change colours to fit the persons personality and he said that the five pairs were the only ones in existence and that no more would be made we thanked him for the gifts.

But before we left, there was something I wanted to ask the Professor "hey Professor before we go do you know where Gary and the others are" I asked knowing that if anyone knew it would be the Professor because Gary, Paul, Drew and Trip hung out a lot because ever since I introduced them to each other they became quite close along with Brock and myself becoming quite close with them as well and I also feel like they are my brothers as well.

"If I can remember correctly I believe they were headed to the Viridian City beach to relax" Oak replied to me

"Great thank you Professor, oh and by the way if you ever need any help just press this button and the two of us will be there to help" I said to him giving him a red necklace with a black button in the centre that was held on a black leather strap.

"Thank you Ash and you to Brock and I hope to see the two of you again soon" Oak said to us before Brock and I turned around summoning out a Pokémon each (me with Charizard and Brock calling out the rock and flying type Aerodactyl) and hopping on them so that they could fly us to Viridian City.

* * *

Third Person's POV

With Gary, Paul, Drew and Trip

"Hey are you guys sure this is a good idea I mean I wanted to say hello to Ash and Brock when they got back" asked a boy with pale grey eyes and dirty blond hair along with a camera hanging around his neck, he was also wearing a purple t-shirt, a navy jumper and an orange jacket along with grey pants and a pair of blue and white sneakers.

"Oh come on Ashy-boy and Brocko will still be there for when we get back so it's not like it will make much difference if we wait for a while" another boy replied who had black eyes and auburn coloured hair he was also wearing a black t-shirt, blue pants and black sneakers along with a light blue waist bag.

"Besides when was the last time that any of us or our Pokémon had some r-in-r, I mean, I think we deserve" a third boy said to them who had green eyes and green hair, he was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt, as well as a purple short sleeved over-coat along with light green pants and black sneakers.

"Their right Trip and besides Ash and Brock will both understand, after all, they always do" replied the fourth boy who had black eyes and purple hair, he had on a dark pastel green t-shirt with a dark and light blue jacket over the top of it along with brown pants and sneakers that went with the jacket.

The boy now identified as Trip sighed before saying "I suppose your right but you guys can't say that you're not looking forward to them coming back so you can battle Ash again and talk about breeding with Brock, especially you Gary"

"Yeah I guess so but I can still wait for a little bit longer" the second boy now revealed to be the grandson of Professor Oak, Gary said back.

"And what about you Paul and Drew, are you saying that you don't want to see Ash and Brock either" Trip asked the other two boys of the group.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it as well as finding out what else Brock learnt to cook on his travels" the purple haired boy, Paul, replied back to Trip.

"Well I want to see what other Pokémon Ash got along with what Brock got especially if the two met up in the Kalos region" said the final boy Drew.

Before any of them could say anything else they heard roaring coming from the direction of Pallet Town and when they looked up they noticed an Aerodactyl and Charizard and when the two Pokémon got closer they recognized them as the ones that belonged to Brock and Ash, then looking atop the beasts they saw the fore mentioned people riding them and heading towards the four. As the two got closer they noticed that something appeared to be bothering to two from looking into their eyes and before Trip and the others knew it Ash and Brock landed hopping of their rides and standing in front of the four boys before them.

"Hey Ash is something wrong you and Brock don't look so good" Gary said being serious to his rival for once.

"Uh, not really Gary, um, how about you guys take a seat and the two of us will try to explain" Ash said to the four.

* * *

Gary's POV

To say that I was worried would be an understatement, I mean; I have never seen Brock like this, let alone Ash, so I was definitely worried about what they were going to say.

It took a little while for Ash to start but he eventually did "You all know about mine and Brock's _old_ _friends_" when we all nodded he continued, but I took notice of how he said old friends like they weren't friends anymore but that's ridiculous, isn't it "well they along with Brock's father and my mother all betrayed us, they told us to give up on our dreams and that we were weak and they also kicked Brock out of Pewter City and me out of Pallet Town saying that we were giving them bad names and we don't deserve to be there" Ash said with his shoulders shaking from the effort of keeping himself from breaking down.

Before anyone else could do anything I got up, and went over to someone that I not only considered my rival but brother as well, and hugged him like a brother should to try and calm him down and at first Ash tensed up and I thought that he was going to bolt but he eventually relaxed and even though it took a while he calmed and when he did I let go and asked him if he was alright.

"Yeah Gary, I'm fine, oh and Gary, thanks for that, brother" Ash said in a whisper.

I was shocked when he said brother but eventually replied glad that he considered me his brother like I consider him mine "No problem and honestly I can't believe those idiots, I swear when I get back there I'll have Blastoise and Electivire rip them all to shreds" getting furious about the thought of those traitors and I knew that I wasn't the only one that wanted to rip them all a new one.

"Hey don't forget about me Gary, leave a couple of them for me and I'm sure Drew and Trip want a couple as well" Paul said getting quite angry at the people that hurt his friends and brothers (even though he would never admit it to anyone).

"Yeah I'm with you Paul, but make sure you leave the Maple brats for me" Drew said getting involved as well.

"Hey I want the so called dragon master and connoisseur" Trip said agreeing with the rest of us.

"Hey guys, don't bother, they're not worth it" Brock said, speaking for the first time since he got there "and beside's getting you guys to beat them up wasn't the reason that we came" that got my interest because if that wasn't the reason that they were here then what was "we just wanted to say goodbye to you"

"What, but where are guys going you can't just quit and run away" I yelled standing up and getting in their faces.

"Gary don't you get it" Ash yelled standing up as well and staring at me with so much force that I knew that no matter what we said there would be no way to convince the two of them to stay "everything that is here reminds the two of us of those traitors and we can't stand it we just need time to get away and get over what they've done to us, we just want some time away" Ash said getting quieter the longer he went on and while he was talking everyone else had stood up as well.

"Ash, Brock, are you two sure there is nothing we can say to change your minds" Drew said

"Yeah, we're sorry you guys it's just that we need a break from here and if we left without telling the four of you, we would both feel bad because even though I haven't said this to any of you before but I feel like the four of you are now my younger brothers after everything we've been through and I know that Ash feels the same way as I do" Brock said surprising not only me but the others as well, but to be honest with myself I felt the same way as him.

"If you're sure then I won't stop either of you and I know that the others won't either, and Brock I feel the same way as you, brother" I replied, making him smile at the end and his smile got even bigger when the others nodded along with me.

"So where are you guys headed next" Paul asked them.

"Well, we were thinking about heading to the Element's Region" Ash said

"Cool maybe we can come and visit you both sometime" Trip said making it more of a question then a statement.

"Yeah I think we would like that" Brock and Ash said at the same time.

Before they left however they both walked up to us and said that they had something to give us.

Ash spoke up this time instead of Brock "The both of us want to give you each a couple of things as a thank you for sticking with us through this" my interest was definitely peaked by that with Ash standing in front of Trip first "Trip there are three things that we want to give you compared to the two things that we are going to give the others, the first is a Pokémon that I believe you have grown very close with ever since it hatched from the egg that my Kangaskhan laid" Ash said giving Trip a Pokéball that no doubt held the Kangaskhan in it "take good care of him and now for the other things that we are going to give to you and also I suggest that you all pay attention because this is important to each of you".

Each of us stood up a little straighter wanting to know what Ash had to say "I am sure that each of you have heard about Mega Evolution and what is needed to make it happen correct" we all nodded, I mean, how could we not have heard of it considering the amount of time we spent with my grandfather "well the gift that I am giving each of you will help one of your Pokémon Mega Evolve because I believe that each of you have strong enough bonds with your Pokémon for that to happen" he said finishing what he had to say leaving not only me but I'm sure the others gobsmacked as well.

"But Ash you need to find, like, really rare gems to help your Pokémon Mega Evolve, there is no way you could have two for each of us one for our Pokémon and the other for us so that we're in sync, there is no way that the two of you are that lucky, it's not possible" I said knowing that it is impossible to get that many gems.

"That is where you are wrong brother dear" he said making me look at him when he said brother but he just ignored me continuing on with his speech "First, for you Trip, these are for when you not only have a strong enough bond with Kangaskhan" Ash said giving Trip a bracelet with a light and dark brown gem in the centre for himself and some sort of necklace with the same gem hanging from it for his Kangaskhan "It is called the Kangaskhanite and along with a strong enough bond with your Pokémon it helps him to Mega Evolve in a battle if he needs more power and he will then be known as Mega Kangaskhan" to say that Trip was speechless, when Ash not only gave him the child of one of his Pokémon but a Mega Stone to help him evolve as well, would probably be an understatement, I mean, the guy couldn't even talk.

"Next is something for you Paul and this is for your strong bond with Aggron" Ash handed over another bracelet and necklace but the gem was black and white this time "this, my friend is called an Aggronite and it will help him to evolve into Mega Aggron" Ash finished moving onto Drew who was next to me.

"Now for you and your Absol Drew" the gem this time was white and blue "this is the Absolite which will help him evolve into Mega Absol and finally for you Gary, this is for you and your starter Pokémon Blastoise" he said handing me a bracelet and necklace with the gem a light blue colour "It will help him to evolve into Mega Blastoise and I know that you especially have a strong enough bond with your Pokémon to get him to Mega Evolve".

I just stood there shocked for about five minutes until Trip was the first one to snap out his trance and say thank you to both Ash and Brock, slowly all of us got out of our trances with me being the last and we all profusely thanked the two for their gifts but they weren't finished there even if we said to them that we didn't need anything else they wouldn't listen to us.

Brock then walked up to us with four more necklaces, each of them were red, with something that looked like a black button in the centre and they were held on a black leather strap. He gave one to each of us and stepped back next to Ash and then spoke up "these are also for you; they are in case the four of you are ever need of our help, all you need to do is press the button in the middle of the necklace and we will be wherever you are to lend you a hand when you need it, oh and just so you all know Gary's grandfather also has one of these as well so if you ever do notice him wearing one, don't worry about it because we gave it to him" Brock finished.

"Thank you both for everything, we all owe you two big time" Drew started to say only to be stopped by Ash putting his hand up.

"No, you four don't owe us anything, it is us that owe you, for not turning your backs on us like those _traitors_" with Ash saying the word traitors with so much venom that if the mentioned traitors were here then I would be surprised if they didn't drop dead on the spot.

"Of course we wouldn't betray you, we are brothers after all" Trip said to the two of them with me and the others nodding along with him.

"Well my brothers, I believe that this is goodbye for now but I'm sure that we will meet again" Brock said before hopping back onto Aerodactyl and flying off into the sky and waiting for Ash who was still on the ground with us.

"Thank you, for everything I just don't know what either of us would have done if you left us as well, oh and also the two of us would prefer it if you didn't reveal where we are to anyone except the professor ok, we just want to get away from everything around here and the only way to do that is to go to another region that has no connection with Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova and for the moment The Element Region is one of the only places that is cut off from those five places and to also have a load of different areas for us to train our Pokémon" Ash said still looking sad but I could see a burning fire of anger and hatred in his eyes, much like what Brock had as well.

"Don't worry Ash we promise that we won't tell anyone where you and Brock are, you two just take as much time as you need, while we stay out of trouble so we don't have to use these necklaces to call you back here anytime soon" I said back to my brother in all but blood as I thought about how long it would be until he and I saw each other again as well as how long it would be until I saw Brock, who I considered an older brother, as well.

"Thank you all and you four as well as your grandfather, Gary, are always welcome in our home at the Element Region when we make one" Ash said before turning around and jumping on Charizard, who had been waiting patiently for his trainer to finish, and flying off to join Brock in the air and after they both waved down to us and we waved back they flew off past the sea, towards the place that they would call their new home.

It was then that the four of us swore to make the traitors lives a living hell for what they did to our brothers, with Drew going off to the next contest early in order to make sure that he could talk to all the best co-ordinators and tell them what May and Dawn did to Ash and Brock so that they will never win any Grand Festivals, in any regions, ever again, while Paul and Trip walked off in different directions too in order to make sure that all of Ash's rivals and friends know what happened and ask them that they work twice as hard so that the Pokémon battlers never win any of the Leagues ever.

But me, I headed back to Pallet Town so that I could start training all of my Pokémon again to make them stronger so that I can help the others stop the traitors from ever making it too far in the Leagues.

Gary the Researcher has died, and Gary the Trainer has been reborn and he is fiercer then ever and he is out for blood, the blood of the traitors.

* * *

**Just so everyone knows Brock will become a Trainer and Breeder, and Ash will become a trainer and Co-ordinator.**

**Here is where they will be placed in the world by the time that the championships will start in the story (not for the next few chapters though) and in the next chapter there will be a longer list with other characters added to it.**

**Best Trainers:**

**#1:-Ash**

**#2:-Brock**

**Best Breeder:**

**#1:-Brock**

**Best Co-ordinator:**

**#1****:- Ash**

**I do not own any of the Pokémon characters they all belong to the creators.**

**Please review the story**


	2. Chapter 1: Ash and Brock's New Home

**I do not own any of the Pokémon characters they all belong to the creators.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

_Pokémon Moves: Scratch_

* * *

**Ash and Brock's New Home**

Third Person's POV

It took one full day and night, but eventually Ash and Brock made it to the Element region.

They landed on the port of a large city and after they had returned their Pokémon to their balls they started looking around the city for the Pokémon Center in order to gain more information on the region itself.

"Hey Brock where do you think the Pokémon Center is?" Ash asked after the two had wondered around for over an hour and not finding anything.

"I don't know but why don't we ask someone where it is, ok" Brock replied with Ash nodding along to him.

They noticed a gentlemen walking past them and decided to ask him if he could tell them about its location.

Brock spoke up seen as he spoke to people better then Ash "Um, excuse me, sir, could you please tell us how to get to the Pokémon Center please".

"Unfortunately we do not have one here but we do have a laboratory where Pokémon are studied and we also have our Pokémon healed there as well as being able to get the information that you need as well, which I'm thinking that you need considering you look like you are new in town" the man replied to Brock's question.

"Are we really that obvious" Ash asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Not really it's just that I know all the people in the city and I have never seen the two of you before so it's not that hard to figure out that you're new here" the man replied back to the two of them.

"So sir if you don't mind do you think the Professor would be able to help us and if so could you tell us where to go" Brock asked the gentlemen politely.

"Yes, the Professor can help you and to find his lab all you have to do is go down this road, take the second left, first right and keeping going straight and it is right in front of you it is very hard to miss" the man said pointing in the direction that he was saying.

"Thank you for your help sir" Brock said with a small bow.

"No problem at all and have a good day" and with that the man walked leaving Ash and Brock alone.

"Well let's get going shall we Brock" Ash said shortly after the man had disappeared.

"Agreed" Brock replied and with that the two went off and followed the directions that they were given.

When they arrived they noticed that the lab before them was bigger than any other that the two had seen before, it was a huge domed building that had what seemed like a huge greenhouse out the back as well as the whole area being surrounded by a large electrified fence and the two boys could see that the only way for them to get in was a large metal gate with a speaker button off to the side in order for them to talk to the people inside the building. So the two went over to the button and pressed it in order to speak with whoever was inside the lab.

"Hello, this is Professor Mulberry, how can I help you" a voice said from the other side of the speaker.

"Um we were told to come here in order for our Pokémon to be healed as well as to gain information on the region if we needed it" Brock replied unsure into the speaker in front of him.

"Well then, I welcome you, just let me open up the gates for you and I will meet you out the front, ok" the voice said.

"Ok" Brock said into the speaker before turning it off as the two entered the fenced area.

"Well let's get going shall we" Ash said with a sigh and with that the two headed up to the front door.

When they got there they both noticed a smiling and waving man waiting at the front door.

"Hello I'm David Mulberry, how can I help you" he called out to them even though they weren't far from him.

"We were just wondering if you could heal our Pokémon for us as well as help us with some research on the region like all the Pokémon Gyms here" Ash said to the man in front of him.

"Sure if the two of you just want to follow me inside I'll go and heal your Pokémon for you and we can then talk about what you need to know about the Region" he said while walking off to heal the Pokémon that had come with the two after they had given them to him.

Half an hour later he returned with the pairs Pokémon and they all sat down in what Ash and Brock believed to be the living room and with that thought they started to pay attention to the Professor as he started to talk "Well my boys your Pokémon are all healed up, and before we continue how about I introduce myself properly. My name is David Mulberry and I am the Element Regions professor and I study the thought patterns of both humans and Pokémon, what are your names"

"Well professor my name is Brock Slate and this is Ash Ketchum it's a pleasure to meet you" Brock stated to the professor all the while smiling at him

"A pleasure, now I believe that there was something else that you wanted to ask me to do what was it again"

"Well sir we have just come from the Kanto Region because of some 'personal problems' and we needed to get away from any of the five main regions because of the bad memories we had from there and, well, we had heard about this region from a friend of ours and he told us that it would be a great place to go next for our travels but seen as we needed a place away from our old lives this seemed like a good place to restart our lives as well but the only problem is that we don't know anything about this region so that's the other reason for us coming here" Ash said to the man in front of them.

"Very well what's the first thing that you would like to know about our lovely region?"

"Well do you know anywhere close by that has any jobs going at the moment because I think it would be best that we earn some money before we go travelling around the region" Brock said always thinking ahead of time.

"Not at the moment no but I have been looking for some assistants to replace a couple of others that just went on a study trip to the other side of the region for around two months how would you feel about taking their places. You would get paid as well as have accommodation here to and you also get weekends off to do whatever you want. So young ones do you accept?"

To say Brock and Ash were shocked would be an understatement, after all, it's not every day that their offered a job and a place to stay. After they came out of their stupor they agreed whole heartedly with the offer from the professor which caused said man to smile at the eagerness of the two.

"Great now what else would you like to know" Professor Mulberry asked while clapping his hands at the two.

"Well I would like to become a Pokémon doctor and breeder so I am just wondering if you know anyone that can help me with that" Brock asked.

"I do know a couple of people that are actually specialised doctors and breeders and they owe me a couple of favours so I could do that for you, but Brock you should also know that being a breeder means you have to know as much as you can about Pokémon and the best way to do that is to battle and train your Pokémon and to get to know them better" the professor replied.

Brock nodded and said "I suppose your right and thank you for trying to help us like this but before we continue I just want to ask you why you are helping us"

"Because I can. Look, you boys seem to have been through a lot and I just want to try and make it a bit easier for you" he replied to a suspicious Brock.

"Well thank you and as to what I would like to know well I would like to know about how many gyms you have here as well as what types the leaders specialise in and also I am considering starting Pokémon Contests as well so if you would be able to tell me about those that would be greatly appreciated" Ash asked politely.

"Well Ash for the Pokémon Contests you need to have five ribbons one from each corner of the region as well as one from the center and I also know someone that was once a well known Coordinator so I can ask them to help tutor you if you would like" he said in a thoughtful pose.

Ash smiled and said "I'd really appreciate that, thank you"

"Now as for the gyms there are eighteen all together, 4 in each corner and two within the center and the minimum you need to enter our Championship League and to get a chance at facing the Elites if you win, is eight, like in every other region but if you manage to get all eighteen of the badges then you skip the first two rounds of the league as well as no matter what happens in the league you get the opportunity to face the Elites as well but you should also know that no one has ever got all eighteen badges before" he said in one breath.

"That is a lot of gyms, but I know that we can do it right Brock" Ash said with conviction.

Brock smiled back at the person who he considered a younger brother and simply said "Right".

"All right, now as for the gyms themselves, there are eighteen as I said before with them all specialising in a single type of Pokémon whether its electric type, rock type or dragon type, now as for who leads them and where they are located they are:

**Fairy** – Titania Sullivan – (Center)

**Poison** – Alexander Jones – (Center)

**Bug** – Nova Collins – (Top Right)

**Steel** – Mai Hill – (Top Right)

**Ghost** – Alastor Jackson – (Top Right)

**Water** – Calder Harris – (Top Right)

**Fire** – Nina Griffin – (Top Left)

**Rock** – Terra Kerr – (Top Left)

**Fighting** – Andrew Smith – (Top Left)

**Physic** – Finn Barnes – (Top Left)

**Ice** – Wynter Jones – (Bottom Left)

**Dark** – Charna Chase – (Bottom Left)

**Ground** – Demetrius Davies – (Bottom Left)

**Grass** – Phillip Munro – (Bottom Left)

**Dragon** – Melinda Grace – (Bottom Right)

**Electric** – Thalia Nightshade – (Bottom Right)

**Flying** – Amun King – (Bottom Right)

**Normal** – Chandler Thomas – (Bottom Right)

And you have to battle them to win the badges, pretty simple right" he finished while looking up at the boys who were still staring at the list that the professor had written for them.

"Well I suppose for the moment there is nothing we can do for two months because of our new job and home here Ash so let's not think about it for the moment and just help the professor with what he needs and we can worry about it at a later date ok" Brock said looking up from the piece of paper toward Ash beside him.

Ash looked at Brock and sighed before speaking "I suppose your right so we may as well get started with what you need us to do Prof"

"Well then my boys you can start by letting your Pokémon out into the back greenhouse so that they can stretch their legs and for the rest of the day I want you to just get used to your new surroundings and we can start the work tomorrow, ok" he said with a smile.

It was when he said to release your Pokémon that Ash remembered that Pikachu was still in his backpack from the ride over "Oh Crap".

The other two looked confused while Ash started rushing to release his starter Pokémon and when he did, he got a high voltage shock for his trouble and a very angry Pikachu ready to let him have more as well.

"Sorry buddy but with getting lost in town and meeting the professor here I kind of forget that you were in my bag I mean you were really quiet while you were in there, Sorry" Ash said sheepishly while Pikachu just huffed and jumped back onto Ash's shoulder.

The Professor was grinning at the two along with Brock and said "Well once you're finished with that little drama the greenhouse is just on the other side of that door, so just let your Pokémon out in there to stretch and your bedrooms are upstairs and the second and third doors on the left, if you need anything I will be in my study which is on this floor just past that door behind you. Now go on and spend some time with your Pokémon before settling in and get ready for work tomorrow ok" the Professor said all the while pushing the two boys out the door towards the greenhouse.

After the two had left, just before he entered his study the Professor could be heard chuckling and whispering to himself "why do I get the feeling that things are going to get a lot more interesting around here with those two around and that whoever made those two angry have just unleashed hell on earth, oh well it's not my problem if they've just signed their own death warrants" all the while still chuckling to himself and entering his study for the rest of the day, thinking about the two enigmas that are in his back yard.

* * *

1 year later

Still Third Person's POV

It has been a year now since Ash and Brock got to the Element Region and instead of leaving after two months when the professor's assistants returned they learned that the assistants needed more time in the area that they were studying for the professor so the two decided that if it was alright with David, who told them to call him by his first name, they would stay and help him until the other assistants arrived.

Brock had become very adept in looking after and caring for Pokémon as both a breeder and doctor and because of the people that David knew he has become very well known throughout the region as the best Breeder and Doctor.

He has also become an amazing trainer with only Ash being able to beat him in battle now and he now not only trained his Pokémon but he trained himself as well becoming a master of Karate, Taekwondo, being able to fight with a Quarterstaff, as well as bare knuckle boxing and Judo.

He now wears a brown t-shirt that fits his chest which shows off his eight-pack and brown cargo pants and combat boots so that he can fight with ease should the need arise and he also has his hands wrapped up in brown bandages for when he uses close combat fighting. He also has a compactable quarterstaff attached to each of his wrists meaning that with a flick of his wrists that they can be out and ready for battle.

His personality suffered a great deal from the betrayal of his friends and family as well, now he is cold to anyone that he doesn't know not letting them in until he is certain that they are trustworthy and at the moment the only one in the region that has succeeded in getting his trust completely is the Professor but when he is just around those people that he trusts he is very open and smiles and laughs a lot as well.

He doesn't flirt with any girls any more as he believes that it is ridiculous and that he was stupid and childish for doing so in the first place.

Brock also learned that he has the ability of elemental Aura control which means that he can control one element that he chooses, with his choice being the earth, which gives him the ability to control rock, steel and trees because they all come from the earth and he chose earth because of him preferring to use rock Pokémon in battle, he has now become quite strong in using it up to the point that he can smash boulders with simple ease if he wants to and he can search out underground passage ways and ruins even if he is miles away from them.

Ash has changed a great deal as well being able to beat anyone that asks him for a battle with ease, Brock being the only one that gives him a challenge any more.

After his training with the Coordinator that David knew he had become a master of making any battle look pretty for the contests as well as learning to look after his Pokémon better then he could before.

He learnt how to cook and now he had also gained a great deal of knowledge on Pokémon, knowing what food is better for them, how to train them better, and how to properly look after them as well. He is also a master of Capoeira, Kick Boxing, Aikido, Ninjutsu and like Brock he can fight with a Quarterstaff.

Ash now wears a black tight fit t-shirt, which also shows of his eight-pack, with a lightning bolt across the center and he wears cargo pants and combat boots like Brock but instead of them being brown they were black and his hands were wrapped in black bandages. Like Brock he had two compactable quarterstaffs's attached to his wrists and while Brock's were brown steel, his were pitch black.

Like Brock, Ash's personality changed a great deal in the year since the betrayal of his friends and mother, he is now very quiet only speaking when he has no choice the only time he was ever truly open was when he was around Brock. He didn't smile anymore, not even in front of Brock but from what he and Professor Mulberry could tell they believed that he smiled when it was just himself and his Pokémon with them being the only ones able to cheer him up completely.

Ash had started to train himself in Aura but unlike Brock who only had the ability with one element; Ash could do it with the four elements as well as pure aura which means that he can control fire, water, air and earth as well as create Aura Spheres, heal Pokémon, and give them power in a battle if they need it as well as using aura infused kicks and punches which can also use as well.

The both of them have gained new Pokémon when they were sent on study trips across the region for the Professor slowly gaining a very large selection of Pokémon in their teams some that were ancient Pokémon from the past and even Pokémon that have on just been discovered as well as Pokémon that have never been seen before.

* * *

A Sunday afternoon

Brock and Ash were training against each other in the back yard with their Pokémon also training; the professor was currently getting ready for a group of new trainers who were coming to choose their starter Pokémon.

In the Elements Region, the starter Pokémon that new trainers can choose from are, all the different starter Pokémon from the other regions so that would be Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Chespin, Fennekin and finally Froakie.

Because of this and the professor's studies, there are a lot of other Pokémon running around the lab besides Ash and Brock's which means that it does become quite crowded at times.

Ash and Brock were currently taking a break from their training to grab something to drink when Ash spoke up soon after he heard the buzzer go for the front gate of the lab.

"Hey Brock do you want to go and lend hand to the Professor with the new trainers and their starter Pokémon"

"Yeah why not after all we already finished our daily training so we may as well" Brock replied to his brother after finishing his drink

With that said the two grabbed their towels and spare t-shirts and headed inside to the study lab where the trainers would choose their partners and when they entered they saw a group of three girls and two boys.

One of the girls had light brown hair and eyes and was wearing a green singlet and skirt along with green striped shoes and back pack.

The second had black hair and eyes and was wearing a dress with the top half white and the bottom half striped with red and black and she was also wearing a red beret and shoulder bag.

The last girl had red hair and eyes and was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and jeans along with black trainers and a satchel.

One of the boys had blonde hair and golden eyes and he was wearing a yellow jacket, black pants and trainers as well as a black back pack and a yellow cap with a black bolt in the center.

The final trainer had red hair and eyes and was wearing a pair of black rimmed reading glasses as well as a black jacket with a bunch of pockets and a pair of white pants and black and white trainers and he also had a back pack on his back as well.

When the two entered the children turned around to see who they were and when they saw the two assistants the three girls started blushing, due to the fact that the two assistants were not wearing shirts and were dripping with sweat while the two younger boys were just staring at them with their mouths on the floor.

The professor just sighed and said to his assistants "would you two please put your shirts on you are distracting the trainers"

"Sorry boss" was their reply while they started to put on their t-shirts and heading toward where the prof was standing at the other end of the room.

"Well then children now that, that little drama is over how about we introduce you to your choices for a partner Pokémon and seen as the two of you are here can you go and grab the Pokéballs and when I call out the Pokémon can you send them out please" was all that the Professor said.

"Of course Professor" and with that said the two headed over to the table that held all of the Pokémon and got ready to bring out the ones that the Professor spoke of.

Slowly for the next ten minutes the professor introduced the new trainers to the Pokémon that they could choose and after they had been introduced one of the children asked a question to the professor "Um excuse me but what are the last evolutionary forms of the starters because I didn't get a chance to look last night"

"Well children how about I show you their last forms, if it's alright with you Ash, of course" Ash simple nodded and started walking outside to gather the Pokémon requested.

"Ok children you must remember that the Pokémon that you are going to meet right now do not belong to you or me but the person that just left so make sure that you are careful with what you do around them ok" the children nodded and with that they all headed outside to meet Ash's Pokémon.

The group spent about half an hour with the group of Pokémon and then returned to the lab to decide which Pokémon would be chosen by the children and after they had chosen they were given their Pokédex and Pokéballs and they left to start their journey and they shut the gates for the night.

It was the next day and they had all just woken up with Ash cooking breakfast for the humans and Brock doing breakfast for the Pokémon while the professor set up the table when they all heard the buzzer signalling that there was someone waiting for them at the front gates.

"Hey, are you two expecting anyone because I'm not" the professor asked the two people that he saw as sons.

"No" they both said with Brock coming in from the backyard a second before.

"Hm I wonder who it could be then" he while he walked over to the speaker to talk to whoever was at the front gate.

He stayed at the speaker for a while before opening the gate and exiting the house to speak with whoever he let into the lab. He entered the kitchen shortly after with two men that could be twins with them both wearing a red t-shirt and jeans as well as red and black sneakers as well as each having a back pack over their shoulders, their hair was green as was their eyes and they had sunglasses on top of their heads.

"Ash, Brock I would like you to meet Sam and Austin, they are the assistants that I sent to study the fairy types on the other side of the region, Sam, Austin this is Ash and Brock they were the people that replaced you two while you were on the job" the professor said introducing the four boys to each other.

"Pleasure to meet you both and from what we've heard you have both done a fabulous job here since we have been gone" and with that the five of them sat down to breakfast talking like old friends before a topic was brought up that got Ash and Brock thinking about the future.

"So are you two going to being staying with us from now on" Austin asked the two boys in front of him.

"Well the two of us said that when you two returned that we would travel the region and the both of us would gather badges and compete in the league while Ash would also compete in contests and the Grand Festival and I would also gain knowledge on how to become a better doctor and breeder so I think that that is what we will being doing now that you guys are back to help the professor" Brock said after finishing his coffee.

"When will you both be leaving because the league and Grand Festival both start at the end of the year so you would need to hurry if you're going to walk around the region" Sam said from beside his brother.

"Well it won't take us to long because we have Pokémon that can teleport us to our location as well as fly us there to so we don't have to worry about walking and time and we will probably be leaving either tomorrow or the day after is that alright with you Brock" Brock said

"Yeah that was what I was thinking to so we should probably go and start getting ready" Ash said while standing up to go and pack his belongings along with Brock.

"You two know that you don't have to leave right away right, I mean just because we're back it doesn't mean that we are kicking you out" Sam said to the two before they left.

"We know but to be perfectly honest with the three of you we have enjoyed the time we spent here with the professor but we are starting to get bored since we haven't travelled for some time now so the both of us would like to get out and see the world and now that your back we can rest easy knowing that the professor is in safe hands" Brock said

"Well if you'll excuse us the two of us need to go and pack our belongings" Ash said as the two left the kitchen to their rooms.

"You found yourself an interesting couple of boy's professor and they are going to go far in this region I can just tell" Austin said before the three started to talk about how the study trip went for the twins.

* * *

Tomorrow Morning

"Well professor I guess this is goodbye and thank you again for everything that you have done for us" Brock said while he stood beside Ash and the professor outside the front gates of the lab the next morning.

"No it was my pleasure; I mean you boys deserved it after everything that you have been through" the professor replied before he pulled the two boys into a hug before they realized what was going on.

"Rai Raichu Chu" the mouse like creature said from the shoulder of Ash not seeming too pleased at being forgotten and it would seem that he wasn't the only one because there were two roars heard from behind the two boys as well as a whine from Brocks shoulder.

"And you as well Raichu, Eevee, Charizard and Aerodactyl" the professor said while chuckling at the Pokémon's theatrics.

"Before we go professor there is something that we want to give, it is an emergency beacon if you will. All you have to do is press the button and the two of us will know that you are in trouble and we will come to help you. It also helps others identify that we trust them, which means that if you ever see anyone else with one of these then that means that we trust them enough to give them one. You should be warned though that only five other people have these and they are currently all in the Kanto region so you will most likely not meet anyone else with one of these but if you do they are trustworthy people" Ash said to the professor and handing him one of the black buttons that he gave to the others in Kanto.

"Thank you my boys and hopefully we will meet again" the professor said.

The two boys then hoped on their respective rides before taking off into the sky waving to the professor on the ground before heading toward the top right corner of the region to start their journey and collect the badges and ribbons and to show those traitors just who they were messing with.

After they had disappeared from sight the professor started heading back up the driveway of his lab thinking to himself. '_Those two boys are going to go far in this region I can just tell'._

* * *

**I do not own any of the Pokémon characters they all belong to the creators.**

**Please review my story.**

**Tell me what you think and also in your reviews tell me if you want me to write the list of Ash and Brock's Pokémon at the end of the next chapter or if you prefer it to be a mystery but also if you do want to see the list I want you to know that a group of them will remain secret ok**


	3. SOPA

**Dear Fans,**

**Sadly, this is not a new Chapter, and although I know that many of you are already aware of this, but pro-SOPA supporters are attempting to bring back another version of SOPA. Naturally any version of SOPA is unwelcome, since it would force the removal of all fanart, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, online videos/movies etc. Please help stop SOPA.**

**To sign a petition to stop this, go to:**

**Petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**Or just google SOPA 2014.**

**The petition will close on March 19.**

**There's still a couple thousand signatures needed, so please, sign the petition, have friends sign and have family members sign and spread the word.**

**You only need an E-mail acount tp create an acount and sign this petition.**

**Again, please spread the word, it needs to be stopped before its to late.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
